Kiss Me Without Wings
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: seis generaciones han pasado, pero en un futuro donde la seguridad es una prioridad, la tecnologia y la magia se mueve en las manos de los poderosos, sin embargo viejos sentimientos de vidas nuevas puede cambiar el juego... RR si se que esta raro U
1. Besos destinados

  
  


"Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece... Los reviews son de ustedes... el fragmento de la cancion no es mio"   
  
Originalmente esta iba a ser una historia de one shot pero mi mente se inspiro y a trabajar chicos que el tiempo es oro y mi te helado se calienta ^^   
Advertencias:   
  
Este fic es muy raro como la mayoria de mis fics y se ubica en el año 2152 y para varios detalles me base en las noticias actuales de Hong Kong y en el manga DNA2 (version manga XD) de Katzura ^^ pero poquito oka   
**Kiss Me Without Wings**  
  
Capitulo1:  
_besos destinados_   
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Departamento de Asuntos Penales y de Seguridad Ciudadana de la Policía de Hong Kong...  
  
Una chica de cabellos castaños y corto mordía un lápiz mientras veía unos documentos en su cubículo, sus ojos verdes brillaban alegremente pero con nerviosismo, lucia un uniforme oscuro y un chaleco gris encima... la insignia del departamento en el chaleco y de pronto salio una gran gota cuando de reojo miro a su izquierda hubo un encuentro de miradas de unos ojos esmeralda y unos ojos escarlatas que termino en la risa   
  
- Así que te metiste en problemas de Nuevo Li -dijo la chica de ojos escarlatas mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y se acomodaba su cabello negro trenzado-   
  
- ¿Que deseas Kimi... y te dije que me llames Saku, somos primas...  
  
- pero primas muy lejanas  
  
- ¿seis generaciones?  
  
- te parece poco, oh mi dios... Sakura tienes que verlo -dijo de pronto y surgieron corazones alrededor de ella mientras estaba en estado SD- un bombón.. un chico sexy, alto, ojos para nadar en ellos y rostro de tipo frió y soltero por que carece de sortija... calculo 22 años   
  
- perdón... solo lo acabas de ver hacer tres segundos y ya sacaste hasta su estado civil  
  
- ¬_¬U aquí viene... haz como que hablamos  
  
- No hacíamos eso  
  
- Disculpe... -dijo con voz segura el chico a espaldas de Saku quien sintio escalofrios- ¿Cual es la oficina de Zhou Fuxiang?  
  
Saku se volteo y casi juro que se había muerto, frente a ella estaba un chico de la edad que dijera Kimi, ojos ámbar-dorados, cabello color avellana, vestía un uniforme negro parecido al de ella, pero estilo mas militar y un gaban con capucha grisáceo encima y tenia unos audífonos colgando de el cuello, sostenía una carpeta verde y se tallaba el pelo alborotándolo mas, haciendo que Kimi y las demás chicas en varios metros a la redonda estuvieran soñando... Sakura empezó a toser cuando al tratar de hablar se atraganto, el chico la miro suspicazmente, su forma de mirar hizo que de pronto los escalofríos aumentaran al igual que la tos, Sakura queria desaparecer al estar haciendo semejante show frente a el.  
  
- cuarto piso tercera oficina desde la puerta del ascensor -Kimi golpeaba la espalda de Sakura de manera que esta casi estaba ya en el piso-  
  
- Bueno gracias...  
  
- Por cierto soy Kumori Mirage pero me dicen Kimi y esta es mi primita Li Sakura  
  
- claro, la vas a matar si la sigues golpeando asi -dijo al ver a Sakura casi desmayada-  
  
- Oye dame tu nombre maleducado... -Kimi le reclamo mientras levantaba a Sakura quien tenia ojos de espiral-  
  
- Para que quieres que te de el mío si ya tienes uno -dijo despectivamente mientras se alejaba y Kimi solto a Sakura-  
  
- Sakura escuchaste a ese imbecil, prácticamente nos dijo tontas... ¡¡Saku!!  
  
- ¿Kimi estoy muerta? por que vi un ángel -dijo poniendo sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Kimi ahora visitaba el piso-  
  
Mientras con el chico...  
  
El joven esperaba en el pasillo con los audífonos puestos, una melodía inundaba el aire era de ritmo fuerte, dulce y la escuchaba atentamente...  
  


**_You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
  
For one another  
Now you are gone  
and I'm lost without you here now..  
_**  
  


- Así que estas aquí y pensando en ella... ay Syaoran -Un hombre de apariencia amable y entrado en años abrió la puerta y miraba al joven frente a el- así que el servicio te dejo pasear...  
  
- Entremos... -Syaoran entro y Fuxiang sonrió- no me gusta hablar de ella.  
  
- A veces es difícil hablar de amores perdidos y lo entiendo.  
  
- Y dale, mejor cambiamos de tema que me duele la cabeza de pensar en ese asunto, necesito un favor  
  
- ¿Que tipo de favor?  
  
- Necesito que uses tus influencias en Japon y que localizes a quienes se parezcan a el... -le entrego el folder-  
  
- Acaso este hombre no tuvo que ver con el caso secreto de Japon, el que fue clasificado por atentar fuerte...  
  
- En efecto, antes de que preguntes este favor te lo pido como el de un hijo a su padre.  
  
- Entonces no es cosa de el servicio secreto, y yo que tenia de ganas de una historia a la James Bond. -dijo con sarcasmo y una nota de humor-  
  
- Por cierto tu personal es malo... esa Kumori casi mata a la chica de ojos verdes  
  
- Te refieres a Li, descendiente de los mas poderosos clanes de Hong Kong, Hermana de el actual lider de la familia y con las mejores curvas de el departamento... te fijaste en sus ojos nada mas, increible que diria Hien, de seguro que no eres su hijo -enarco una ceja-  
  
- Los ojos son las ventanas de el alma y no me importa el clan Li, tu sabes que ellos son poderosos por poseer las antiguas cartas, ademas mi clan vive en paz gracias a que casi desaparecemos -de su pecho saco un pequeño dije que paseo entre sus manos-  
  
- Bueno regresando al tema, lo que me pides no es sencillo. Por cierto Takeshi pregunto por ti  
  
- Dile que en dos semanas nos podemos ver en el restaurant de siempre, a ver con que tonteria me sale Takeshi  
  
- ¡Hey!... mi esposa encontro eso glamoroso en mi  
  
- Lo que digas, pero tu mujer esta media chiflada por cierto me entere que Nao ya se graduara, dile que la extraño  
  
- Espero que sea algo inocente -Syaoran sonrio con malicia-  
  
- Ella sabra a que me refiero, extraño esas noches en su apartamento cerca de la universidad, me pregunto si esa forma de hacer el amor la heredo de su madre, por que Nao es toda una profesional...  
  
- ¡Syaoran estas hablando de mi hija!  
  
- caiste, bueno me voy mi vuelo parte en una hora  
  
- Odio que hagas esas jugarretas conmigo a veces desearia que te parecieras mas a tu madre  
  
- Nunca cambiare, ademas en este trabajo todo es una doble cara  
  
- Y tu Syaoran... ¿cuantas caras tienes?  
  
- Varias, solo Karin y ella saben mi verdadero yo... ni tu, ni mis verdaderos padres saben como soy... Blie Lao  
  
Syaoran salio dando un portazo y se dirigio al ascensor que se abrio mostrando a una Sakura con el pelo mojado, mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenia el rostro levantado al cielo y los ojos cerrados. Syaoran entro y presiono el boton mientras Sakura seguia ignorando el alrededor concentrada en sus pensamientos.  
  
- _Se ve linda..._  
  
se dedico a mirarla fijamente y Sakura sintio un escalofrio antes de sentir unos labios sobre los de ella... abrio los ojos de sorpresa y miro directamente a los ojos ambarinos que la miraban, Syaoran aprovecho la sorpresa y profundizo el beso, Sakura entonces empezo a reaccionar para que en ese momento Syaoran se separara, sonrio cuando se abrio la puerta y la empujo hacia afuera.  
  
- Su piso me imagino... y no baje la retaguardia cualquiera podria atacarla facilmente -le dijo al oido y sonrio maliciosamente dejando a una Sakura en Shock frente al ascensor- _sin embargo tiene unos ojos lindos... se ven sinceros  
  
_ Con Sakura  
  
- Saku... -Kimi pasaba una mano frente a la vista de Sakura cuando de pronto-  
  
- ¡¡ME BESO!! -se puso roja como tomate y en estado SD-  
  
- ¿Quien beso a Sakura? -dijo un joven de pelo rubio junto a Kimi-  
  
- Si logro sacarle algo te aviso... ay Sakura si seras despistada  
  
- Eto... debo hacer que pague esa desfachatez -Sakura se recupero y se fue corriendo a las escaleras-  
  
- ¿Cuanto a que hace el ridiculo? -dijo el rubio-  
  
- 5 grandes... -aposto Kimi y todo los policias de el piso empezaron a apostar- aunque, ¡que mal pretexto para perseguir un hombre!  
  
Mientras Syaoran  
  
- _Por que senti como sino fuera la primera vez que la besaba, como si ella ya hubiera sido mia, sin embargo de todas las chicas es la primera de ojos verdes, mejor dejo de pensar en eso.   
  
_ ya llegaba al estacionamiento bajo tierra cuando al abrir el ascensor se topo con una Sakura agitada, de el susto Syaoran brinco hacia atras, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y Syaoran no pudo evitar ver que sus ojos resaltaban mas haciendolo sonrojar y sacudir su cabeza   
  
- Nihao de nuevo, oye bajaste corriendo cuatro pisos, que buena condicion   
  
- por... ¿Por que me besaste?   
  
- la verdad, te veias muy linda ahi parada, si lo has hecho antes y nadie te ha besado, ha sido de milagro -Syraon salio sonriendole y camino hacia la zona de la izquierda-   
  
- pero, pero...   
  
- oye solo fue un beso, o es que acaso te enamoraste de mi -se detuvo permitiendo a Sakura alcanzarlo mientras sonreia de manera juguetona-   
  
- eto... ¿como crees?, ya estoy enamorada de otro... _¿por que dije eso?_ -Sakura reacciono ante lo dicho-   
  
- en serio... -antes de que Sakura reaccionara la tomo de las manos y la arrincono contra un pilar-   
  
- ¿Que te pasa? aqui la enojada deberia ser...   
  
Sakura de nuevo era besada por Syaoran, esta vez cerro los ojos y correspondio el beso de el chico abiertamente, le costaba admitir que le gustaba estar brazos de el, si apenas lo conocia... Syaoran en cambio profundizo el beso y acariciaba las muñecas de Sakura mientras esta ante las caricias solto un ligero gemido y continuo el beso... Syaoran de pronto la solto y Sakura perdio el equilibrio momentaneamente.   
  
- Mi... mi vuelo saldra pronto blie lao... -Syaoran la miro confundido y se fue mientras Sakura apoyaba sus manos en el pilar tratando de no caerse ante los sentimientos en su interior-   
  
- Idiota...   
  
- ya me lo han dicho -Sakura cerro los ojos y espero hasta sentir que Syaoran se habia ido de el lugar-   
  
- Ni siquiera se su nombre... -Sakura sintio unas palabras apoderarse de su boca pero sin poder emitirlas-   
  
Syaoran en cambio trataba de relacionar los sentimientos de furia que lo embargaron, saco de nuevo el extraño dije que apenas se apreciaba, lo apreto con su mano y un hilillo de sangre broto de entre sus dedos...   
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
Datos Obvios:   
  
Li Sakura es descendiente de Sakura Kinomoto y Li Syaoran   
  
El asunto de Japon y de Karin se refiere mas manga de DNA2, aunque no hara mucho crossover mas que puras menciones pero es un dato importante en el fic   
  
Syaoran y Sakura son reencarnaciones obvias ¬¬ (ya se que no me gano el premio de la originalidad)   
  
Si sigue mi mente asi, esto tendra que subir de rating ^^U (echenle la culpa o agradezcan al yaoi xD)   
  
Takeshi no es otro mas que nuestro querido Yamazaki xD   
  
Nao es Naoko y siempre he creido que deberia ser pariente de Yamazaki   
  
Datos no tan obvios:   
  
Kimi es la reencarnacion de Meiling   
  
Fuxiang es el nombre de el actual jefe de ese departamento ^^, ignoro si es viejito happy   
  
El nombre de el clan de Syaoran se vera mas adelante... no quiero decir todavia, ya que en capitulos mas adelantes el nombre tendra reelevancia   
  
Hay un/a nuev@ dueñ@ de las cartas pero no sera ninguno de los personajes conocidos de la antigua trama, es que se me haria injusto y rebuscado ^^U (sin ofender)   
  
Datos para que me maten   
  
Syaoran es un agente de el servicio secreto chino, asi que tendra una que otra chica o algo mas por ahi... (Saca escudo) pero no es lo que parece, si han visto Spy Game sera spoilerzaso   
  
muchas veces veran que dicen Nihao, Blie lao, Yisi, Xi, Xiao Lang y rara vez Ying Fa... esto se debe a que deben darse un ubicatex estamos en Hong Kong y debe hablarse mas chino que japones aunque habra las tipicas palabras japonesas coladas ^^   
  
Eriol sera Eriol y no estara bajo la influencia de su vida pasada... ademas de ser un poco mas ¬¬U... ya veran   
  
Datos Super Raros   
  
El titulo hace referencia a dos cosas, a ver si alguien logra atinarle xD soltare pistas en los capitulos   
  
El dije que posee Syaoran proviene de los tiempos de Clow... pero no fue creado por este   
  
Bueno ahora si aclarado los puntos vamos a las notas... ^____^   
  
Senzi: ama se nos acaba la cinta, sera para el proximo capitulo   
  
O_O... T_TU uy bueno -toma a Senzi y empieza a jalarle la cola y la cara   
  
- Senzi: ama que no soy peluche @_@   
  
Blitz: proximo capitulo ^^ "¿Una antigua amante?"... O_O ama no me desplume -el castaño desaparece sus alas y saca una espada- ¬_¬   
  
jijijiji ^^U...Y_Y oka ya... blie lao ^O^ amor y paz ^^V   
  



	2. Una antigua amante

"Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP, DNA2 a Katsura, los reviews a ustedes y la trama a mi"  
  


Agradecimientos:  
  
Nightwalker: wai! te debo un review aun de dejar en doce cuentos peregrinos... ~-~ no te preocupes ya me recupere y pronto te dejare el review a deber  
Celina Sosa: pues aqui esta, espero que te guste ^^  
Joanangelical: muchas gracias ^_^ por tu apoyo, realmente este fic hace tiempo lo tenia planeado pero mi musa no se llegaba a inspirar  
Luna: gracias ^_^ y conr especto a magia y esperanza ya estoy en eso no presiones XD dios me es mas dificil escribir por que me hice fan de el Dosuki (n_n jejejeje yo bautize a la parejita *.*) aunque el Harukate es muy bueno... y me sali de el tema de el fic ¬¬U aka... grax por el review   
Sakura_Wen: muchas gracias, aunque original en nombres no me gano el premio, eso hay que ser honestos =P  
Cerezo Astorya: muchas gracias ^_____^ XD aunque me apena que me hagan publicidad ^////^... si Kikirykio debe morir XD de nuevo >=P... muahahaha )=D  
  


Advertencias:  
Este capitulo estuvo influenciado por EMINEM y mi repentina gripa que me dejo sin voz =S por si notan un tono deprimente y sarcastico de pronto (¬¬ aunque estan frente a la reina de el sarcasmo) flamers beware ¬.¬* que soy bateadora experta y no Syaoran no es Gay en este fic ¬¬U   
  
**Kiss Me Without Wings  
  
** Capitulo2:  
Una antigua amante  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________   
  


Corea de el sur 11:17pm...  
  
Syaoran caminaba bajo la lluvia estido totalmente de negro, su cabello lucia humedo y dejaba caer gotas perladas por su rostro y lavando una linea de tinta negra que lucia sobre un par de numeros tatuados, un tres apenas se reconocia y el otro ya habia sido borrado totalmente dejando unos restos en su piel, Syaoran paraba frente a el aparador de una tienda de electronicos de segunda mano y una television que exhibia las noticias pasaban imagenes de un hombre destazado en pedazos y otro par colgados de unas cuerdas, la escenas fueron ligeramente censuradas pero aun asi se podia apreciar la sangre correr junto al agua de la lluvia, despues salia imagenesw de el muelle rodeado mientras una sonrisa casi maligna adornaba su rostro.  
  
- Fueron castigados..._ahora la mafia coreana empezara a temer a mas..._ perfecto...  
  
- ¿Quieres un aventon galan? -un hombre vestido con un gaban negro, pantalones oscuros casuales con zapatos a juego sonrio- ¿Xi Hu?  
  
- Me confundes amigo... Xi Hu no existe mas que cuando pasan cosas malas a los chicos malos -Syaoran habia murmurado a el oido de el joven de gafas oscuras- pero acepto el aventon  
  
- Vamos al hotel... -ambas personas caminaron bajo la lluvia- estas mas guapo que de costumbre con esa lluvia galan  
  
- Habla el rey de los bombones -Syaoran sonrio maliciosamente mientras rodeaba la cintura de el tipo y entraban a un hotel de mala muerte cercano-  
  
El recepcionista enarco una ceja al ver a el chico moreno acercarse y ordenar que nadie entrara a su habitacion por que estaria muy ocupado, Syaoran sonrio malignamente al ver la expresion de impacto de el tipo entonces se acerco y rodeo la cintura de su acompañante quien solo sonrio y correspondio el abrazo mientras caminaban a las escaleras... El recepcionista saco una botella de alcohol y empezo a beber.  
  
- Eres malo... el pobre recepcionista ha de pensar que soy bisexual -dijo el sonriendo de manera candida mientras se ajustaba los lentes-  
  
- Recuerda que debemos fingir ser otras personas  
  
- Pero Syaoran yo no finjo cuando estoy en mi tiempo libre  
  
- ¿Que quieres insinuar? -Syaoran miro con curiosidad y sarcasmo a el joven moreno- Takeshi, Takeshi... insinuas que siempre finjo ser otro... -cuando llegaron al piso Syaoran aprovecho y arrincono al joven contra una pared- solo por que suelo comportarme distinto dependiendo de el lugar  
  
- No me refiero a que has olvidado donde dejaste tu corazon y tu alma se la pasa buscandolo -Takeshi sonrio- y no te pongas sarcastico conmigo que puedo empezar ahorita el show que tanto odias -Syaoran abrio los ojos con espanto y se alejo-  
  
- Y yo que esperaba ver algo de yaoi antes de dormir -se escucho una voz femenina y ambos chicos sonrieron al ver a una mujer de cabello Azul claro corto y de una trenza a un lado de su rostro, lucia un traje pegado al cuerpo y una ligera armadura sobre su torso y una arma en una funda que se sostenia sobre la pierna izquierda  
  
- Lleganos al precio Karin y te daremos un show, pero hasta ahora no me han llegado al precio ¿y a Ti Syaoran?  
  
- No hay suma pero si me fueran a matar y el tipo es guapo tal vez y es que todos por vivir podemos hacer cada cosa, el espiritu humano es increible a veces  
  
- jajajajaja adoro bromear con ustedes  
  
- yo no bromeaba -Takeshi dijo sonriendo y entrando a la habitacion- y creo que el galan tampoco  
  
- mmm... quizas debamos demostrarle -Syaoran sonrio al ver a Karin sonrojada como tomate-  
  
- Oigan solo era una broma -Karin cerro la puerta y casi se desmayo al ver a Syaoran acercarse al rostro de Takeshi- ¡waaaaaa!  
  
- ¡Caiste! -ambos se separaron y se sentaron sonriendo-  
  
- Los odio ¬_¬  
  
- No es cierto nos amas... nos adoras por ser tan lindos -se retiro los lentes dejando ver un par de ojos oscuros como la noche-  
  
- Admitelo Karin realmente pensaste que Takeshi y yo eramos capaz de hacerlo juntos y frente a ti -Syaoran sonrio al ver a Karin mas roja que un tomate-  
  
- ¡Takeshi y Syaoran los matare! -Karin se sento y cruzo las piernas mientras ambos chicos seguian de reojo los movimientos de la peliazul- Ni crean que no me he dado cuenta de que me estan mirando las piernas, y creanme por mas tentador que sea hacer un trio no estoy interesada -Karin dijo malignamente mientras ambos chicos se hacian tontos-  
  
- Aunque hay que admitir que tienes muy bonitas piernas, no entiendo como ese Yota...  
  
- Yunta ¬-¬  
  
- Enojona ^^ -Takeshi agito sus manos en estado sd- por cierto vayamos al tema... -Takeshi miro seriamente a Karin- dime seguiran experimentando con los viajes temporales en el tiempo  
  
- Despues de que el caso P-100 se llevara a cabo Japon ha cerrado el proyecto y la informacion esta en manos seguras puedo asegurarlo, la unica copia de esa tecnologia esta bien aguardada  
  
- Asi que tu te pudiste llevar el cargo de el proyecto de viajes en el tiempo -Syaoran agrego con una media sonrisa-  
  
- Sabias que el japon de el siglo XX-XXI es muy interesante -Karin correspondio de alguna forma su sonrisa-  
  
- Eso solo deja tu caso Syaoran...  
  
- Solo hay cuatro familias con el conocimiento... la primera familia es la familia Santini en America y su dos hijos menores saben como hacerlo pero podemos confiar en ellos el mayor de ambos hermanos esta mas preocupado por ayudar a la gente en las zonas marginadas y la menor estudia ciencias y ella pelea a su modo, ambos no les interesa por que temen cambiar el pasado lo suficiente como para crear una buena paradoja. -miro a Karin quien se sonrojo-  
  
- Pero el mundo aun existe -Karin miro a la ventana-  
  
- Solo por que no viste el rostro de tu hijo, eso fue lo unico que te dio valor...  
  
- Si lo hubiera visto ahora ustedes dos estarian: controlados, asesinando o muertos  
  
- Karin... -Syaoran veia el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la cazarecompensas- la segunda Familia es el clan Li, las cartas muestran energias positivas asi que podemos estar tranquilos...  
  
- ¡Syaoran! ahora que recuerdo... toma me lo dio Zhou -Takeshi le paso una capsula roja a Syaoran quien sonrio- felicidades consiguio lo que buscabas  
  
- Karin querias una respuesta al mensaje de tu hijo... el de por que nunca desaparecio el dispositivo como todo lo demas... aqui esta la respuesta -le paso la capsula- veelo cuando estes sola... la tercera familia es la familia Winner -sonrio al ver la cara de fastidio de Takeshi-  
  
- ¿En serio se apellidan asi?  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo, que familia de magos se apellidaria asi  
  
- Hechizeros -le corrigio- Esa familia desciende de los Reed, una desaparecida familia druida y de los Hiraguizawa quien tuviera la reencarnacion de uno de los Hechizeros mas poderosos. sin embargo han perdido la capacidad para la magia de ese tipo  
  
- Y la ultima familia es...  
  
- Para que la mencionamos... no merece siquiera pensarla  
  
- Pateame de una vez Karin -Syaoran dijo algo molesto pero con tono jugueton-  
  
- lo haria con gusto pero no vales siquiera el esfuerzo -Karin le saco la lengua y le cerro el ojo-  
  
- Hay algo que no cuadra... de donde piensan obtener el poder maldicion, esos idiotas creen que cambiando el pasado podran mejorar el presente... -Takeshi se levanto y pateo un mueble frustado-  
  
- Takeshi ponerse furico no ayuda, tu sabes que los cambios de mayor influencia se dieron el lapso 90-90 doble X ellos creen que si siembran una semilla no tendra mas que el efecto de mejorar nuestras vidas...  
  
- Es cierto que la humanidad lentamente esta mejorando y que nuestra vida es un infierno pero la ultima vez con algo tan simple la corporacion encargada de el proyecto trato de apoderarse de Japon y China, aun siento mi piel casi incendiarse al recordar como la mataron... y despues llegar de el arresto y encontrarla en la casa cocinando fue el cielo  
  
- Todos nosotros perdimos algo... y quizas eso nos hace diferentes... aunque... Syaoran deberas acercarte a quien te toque -Takeshi doblo unos papeles y extendio la mano- es hora de el sorteo  
  
- Las damas primero -Syaoran dijo y Karin sonrio- - No soy una dama pero acepto el trato -tomo uno y lo leyo- Diganme como esta el clima en Sudamerica  
  
- Muy calido y su capa de ozono es de las mejores actualmente con eso de su purificador de atmosfera en cada ciudad obtendras un lindo bronceado sin cancer  
  
- Me tocaron los Li... _asi que la vere de nuevo_ -Syaoran sonrio maliciosamente mientras pensaba en la ojiverde-  
  
- Eso me deja a los Winner, rayos me toco una zona humeda mientras Syaoran ira a encontrarse con sus raices  
  
- Creeme el destino me odia... Odio ir a Honk Kong  
  
- Pues Honk Kong esta mejor, recuerda que estamos en Corea y hace rato unos traficantes de DNA fueron asesinados  
  
- uy que dolor, que dolor, que pena -Syaoran canturreo-  
  
- Bueno que tal si nos vamos a dormir -agrego Takeshi-  
  
- Ay que bien mi fantasia de dormir con un par de chicos guapos se hara realidad -Karin sonrio y les apunto con la pistola-  
  
- Sabes Syaoran una de mis fantasias es que una mujer dijera eso con una pistola en la mano  
  
- Yo igual Takeshi -Karin aguardo el arma y empezaron a reir los tres agentes mientras lanoche avanzaba-  


________________________________________

  
Dia siguiente Hong Kong...  
  
Un cuerpo se removia entre las sabanas de seda fina, de entre el enredijo salia una cabeza castaña y parpadeo el par de ojos esmeraldas al ver a cierto peluche amarillo flotar enfrente... Kero sonrio calidamente y salio volando por la ventana.  
  
- Otro dia anormal en la casa Li... -Sakura se levanto y se puso una bata mientras salia al pasillo- _recuerdo que Kero se sorprendio al conocerme que me parecia a su segunda ama_ Hermano como amaneciste -Sakura saludo a un joven de 18 cabello oscuro y ojos ambarinos quien venia vestido con un traje ceremonial-  
  
- Bien hermana, no has visto a ¿Kero? -dijo con voz autoritaria pero dulce-   
  
- Si Tian, el salio volando por mi ventana, aun me ve como su antigua ama  
  
- Es que me comento que te quizo mucho y aun le es raro a pesar de llevar 6 años desde que desperto acostumbrarse a ti  
  
- Bueno debo ir a trabajar antes de que la abuela me ataque con la misma rima  
  
- ¿CUANDO TE VAS A CASAR?  
  
- ¡ABUELA! -ambos hermanos miraron con una gota a la viejita de cabello blanco y ojos verde esmeralda quien caminaba arriba de una pelota con abanicos en las manos-  
  
- Y tu Tian te vas a ser viejo como tu hermana sino te pones vivo -la viejita se acerco haciendo un abile medio raro mientras agitaba los abanicos y mantenia un perfecto equilibrio-  
  
- Abuela me quiero casar por amor y Sakura esta de acuerdo... ¿Sakura? -el chico miro y se dio cuenta que su hermana se dio a la fuga- ¿¡Ying Fa!?  
  
- Aun eres algo lento Tian -le dio un abanicazo y el chico penso que seria un largo dia  
  
Mientras Sakura salia ya vestida con su traje de policia y se topo con una mujer de cabello blanco a la que reconocio enseguida... detras venia un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos marron oscuro.  
  
- Hola Yume... Hola Primo...  
  
- Hola monstruo  
  
Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Sakura pisandole el pie y a Yume dandole un coscorron en la cabeza, ambos primos tuvieron duelo de miradas mientras Yume con una gota y resignada se dirigia a la casa.  
  
- Aun no cambian verdad Yue -Cerberus aparecio caminando por un lado sin sus alas mientras a Yume sus ojos adquirian una forma gatuna-  
  
- La antigua Sakura solia hacer eso  
  
- Es sorprendente que hubiera reencarnado justo cuando despertamos  
  
- A mi no me sorprendio mucho... sin embargo aun me preocupa que pase aquello de lo fuimos advertidos  
  
- Tian no dejara que le pase nada, tiene la fuerza de Sakura y el caracter del Ga... tiene el caracter de el  
  
- Has pensado que pueden encontrarse  
  
- Creo que ya se encontraron, la otra vez entro soñada -Tian agrego espantando a ambos guardianes-  
  
- Amo Tian ya sabe -Yume dijo intrigada-  
  
- Yue, Cerberus, recuerden que se varias cosas pero no se todo, lo que si siento que pronto el concilio caera, cada vez se pierde mas la magia  
  
- Tian tiene razon Yue... asi que estare mas atento a si aparece 'ese' -Yume y Tian tenian una gran gota en la cabeza mientras observaban al gran leon en dos patas con una garra al cielo irse de espaldas-  
  
Mientras Sakura iba y se subia a su auto, metia las coordenadas de manejo, despues se relajo mientras observaba las nubes blancas que cubrian a Hong Kong, los rayos solares creaban reflejos en los edificios que poco a poco recuperaban esplendor, no parecia que hace tiempo la humanidad estuvo a punto de decaer, sin embargo aun la civilizacion se movia en manos de los poderosos y para su mala fortuna ella cargaba con un apellido que cargaba poder por si solo, La magia habia puesto a los Li en la cima y como muchos clanes temian que el legado de la magia se perdiera o se unificara en control de una sola familia, segun sabia Tian habia votado en contra de la unificacion de la magia y tenia razon, un poder de ese tamaño en las manos equivocadas podria equivaler a la perdicion de la magia, cosa que ya estaba sucediendo, nadie sabia la causa de por que las familias de hechizeros habia misteriosamente el legado de la magia y esa fue la razon por la que ella se uniera a proteccion ciudadana, pero ahora otra preocupacion invadia su mente y se debia a cierto castaño de ojos ambar-dorados que con un beso la hizo dudar de ella misma...  
  
- Como dice Kimi, si sigo igual terminare con algun idiota, aunque ahora solo puedo pensar en el... -Sakura se sonrojo y se concentro en el camino-_ademas puede que jamas lo vea de nuevo_  
  
  
  


________________________________________

  
Mientras en Corea Syaoran llegaba a su hotel de lujo finalmente y al abrir la puerta lanzo un mirada fulminante al interior en cuanto sus sentidos percibieron un aroma en particular, Una mujer de origen latino vestida de blanco lo miraba seductoramente mientras sostenia una copa de vino en su mano enjoyada.  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui Tamy? -Syaoran tomo la muñeca de la joven y la apreto-  
  
- Te extrañe amor  
  
- No soy tu amor, para empezar 'no me habias dejado' -Syaoran dijo mordazmente-  
  
- Vamos cielo estaba enojada por que me botaras asi  
  
- Me traicionaste y sabes que... me alegro que jamas hayamos estado juntos sino de seguro estaria en un monasterio haciendome limpias y bañandome en agua bendita  
  
- Tu sabias que era parte de la mision... asi que deja de portarte como el santo que no eres  
  
- Y tu deja de actuar como que hubo algo entre nosotros, jamas te amaria por que eres capaz de traicionar tan solo por subir de pocision y tener mas poder, yo jamas te interese hasta que supiste mi posicion y quienes eran mis padres.  
  
- Ya se que preferias a esa cualquiera de... -trago saliva al sentir un arma en su nuca-  
  
- No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de Haru, ella era mas mujer que tu y se atrevio a hacer lo correcto y pensar, algo que tu barbie pirata no sabrias hacer en toda tu vida -La voz de Karin se escucho amenazadora y llena de furia-  
  
- Solo dime algo Syaoran ¿Ella fue...?  
  
- Fue una amante fenomenal -Syaoran dijo animosamente- sincera, tierna, alguien que no mostraba doble cara y que sabia reconocer el verdadero ser de alguien como nosotros, me alegro que haya sido mi prometida  
  
- Me largo de aqui, no pienso seguir escuchando -salio de su habitacion y Karin no resistio salir al pasillo y despues se escucharon palabras altisonantes nada dignas de un lugar tan lujoso como era ese-  
  
- Disculpa pero no lo resisti, como esa prosti... ¡¡waaaaa!! Hablar asi de Haruna... ¿pero en serio ustedes dos se acostaron? -Karin pregunto curiosa-  
  
- Pues la verdad -se acerco y murmuro a su oido algo ligero-  
  
- Si eso es cierto debes contarme mas -Karin sonrio mientras enfundaba el arma y se acomodaba la ropa que la reconocia como cazadora-  
  
- No cambias... eres una chismosa -la miro y vio como se enojaba- Sakura...  
  
- mmmm... ¿que?  
  
- Nada... _ al ver la expresion de Karin me acorde de esa tonta policia de Hong Kong... dios ahora tendre que espiar a su familia_... en la que me meti  
  
- Hey cuentame T_T  
  
- Vayamos a tomar cafe y te cuento...  
  
Mientras Karin y Syaoran salian a tomar cafe Takeshi estaba frente a una tumba dejando flores, en la lapida se apreciaba el nombre de Yada Haruna y la leyenda 'por siempre cerca de sus seres queridos'... Takeshi acomodo las flores y se alejo meintras una joven de pelo negro se acerco y tomo las flores llorando para despues alejarse....  
  
  
  
Continuara>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Blitz: hola a este nuevo capitulo mas enfocado en Syaoran y la razon por la cual andaba en donde trabajaba Sakura  
  
Senzi: en el siguiente capitulo podran disfrutar Syaoran tentando a la ex-cazadora de cartas en este caso xD  
  
Blitz: ademas pronto sabran quien es Haruna y un encuentro cercano de cuarto tipo entre Takeshi y Eriol -lee el script-  
  
Senzi: conste que este capitulo fue escrito entre las canciones de Eminen ^^ asi que salio medio weird para variar  
  
Arashi: llegue ^O^// es que estaba afonica =), ya se lo que siente los mudos T_T  
  
Senzi: pues se aguanta ama que ya dimos los avances  
  
Arashi: O_O... T_T... ¬_¬ pequeña demonio -la ahorca al estilo Homero-Bart-  
  
Senzi: AAAAAHHHHHH  
  
Blitz: por que no dice el titulo de el siguiente capitulo  
  
Arashi: jojojo cierto ^________^ "Tentando al angel esmeralda" veremos la manera tan especial que usara Syaoran para acercarse a la linda Sakura *.*  
  
Blitz: mejor me alisto -va por unas letras-  
  
Senzi: ¿por que? o.o?  
  
Blitz: es que el rating de este fic va a subir en el siguiente capitulo ¬¬ sino mira la cara de la ama  
  
Arashi: H_H === cara de pervertida marca Dark Shampoo ===  
  
Senzi: voy por los clavos ^_^U  
  
Arashi: Blie lao ^O^V  
  



End file.
